


You Again?

by jamesilver



Series: Trashy Tropes-- Kylux [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blind Date, CEO Armitage Hux, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Pining, Rich Hux, listen they are both ridiculous, so angsty, they are so ridiculous, wine drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: “What?” Kylo paused, the bar lifted above his chest in midair, unsure if he had heard correctly. Reaching above him, his cousin guided the bar back down to its setting place and Kylo sat up before standing and turning to look at her.“What do you mean you ‘set me up with someone’?”“He’s just your type.”“Oh really?” He crosses his arms. “And what exactly is my ‘type’?”“Twinks. Mainly the kind that could totally be power bottoms but also not. And that’s exactly what this guy sounds like.” She paused. “Did I mention he’s a redhead?”





	You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the eighth installment in "Kylux Trashy Tropes". If you like this take some time to read the other trashy aus and subscribe for anything that follows. Thank you!
> 
> Also tlj didn’t happen do not speak of it here please thank you

“What?” Kylo paused, the bar lifted above his chest in midair, unsure if he had heard correctly. Reaching above him, his cousin guided the bar back down to its setting place and Kylo sat up before standing and turning to look at her.

“What do you mean you ‘set me up with someone’?”

“I literally mean just that.”

“How— what? Who?”

Rey crossed her arms and shrugged. “Remember that girl I met in my spin class?”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed. “Phasma?” He’d met her. He didn’t like her. And he doubted he would like any of her friends either.

“Yeah. Phas. Well, we got to talking the other day when we got smoothies after class and she was going on about one of her friends and just like the way she was talking about him he just sounded really like your type.”

“I’m sorry,” Kylo said. “My type? I have a type?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Yes, you have a fucking type.”

“Oh really?” He crosses his arms. “And what exactly is my ‘type’?”

“Twinks. Mainly the kind that could totally be power bottoms but also not. And that’s exactly what this guy sounds like.”

“So let me get this straight.” Kylo took a step towards her. “This was all your idea?”

“You haven’t been on a date in, like, forever. Not since Poe starting Finn. I know you said you were over him, but that really bothered you and I think you need to get back out there.”

“Yeah, but a _blind date?_ ” Was she fucking serious? Stupid little fucking child. She had no idea what she was talking about.

“I think you two will really hit it off and when I told Phasma about you, she agreed. She thinks he’ll like you too.”

“Rey—“

“Did I mention he’s a redhead?”

Kylo paused for a moment, considering that in his head. Redheads are hot. Especially bitchy redheads, which was kind of what Rey was describing him as. Maybe— No. Kylo shook his head. Rey was not going to win this, dammit.

“You can’t just set me up on blind dates.”

Rey shrugged, bending over to pick up her water bottle. “Well, too late because I did and you have a date on Friday with a redhead who is totally your type. You’re welcome,” she singsonged as she began to walk away.

Kylo followed her. “Hey, you don’t get to just walk away from all this that easy.” He fell into step beside her.

“I’ll be over after work on Friday to tell you what to wear and where to go. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” She turned to stop in front of a door to one of the classrooms. “I have a spin class to get to and your shift starts in five minutes.”

Kylo cursed, glancing at one of the wall clocks. She was right. He had a self defense class he was teaching in five minutes which meant a lot of flirty soccer moms and their teenage daughters. What great joy.

__________

Hux almost choked on his wine. “You did _what_?”

His best friend shrugged casually, taking a photo of her dinner that had just been sat down in front of them to post to Instagram. “You’ve haven’t been on a date since you got this promotion. I thought it’d be good for you.”

“Or, it would be an entirely atrocious idea and turn out terribly. What made you even think this could possibly be a good idea?”

Phasma met his eyes, setting her phone down on the table. “He’s Rey’s cousin.”

Hux rolled his eyes, understanding now. “You fucking useless lesbian. Just because you’re trying to sleep with a girl in your spin class doesn’t mean I need to go on a date with some rando.”

“He’s not just some random guy, he’s—“

“Have you met him?” Hux cut her off, gaze sharp over the tip of his wine glass.

“Yeah. He’s actually pretty much your type.”

“What exactly do you mean by that?”

Phasma shrugged nonchalantly, picking up her fork and starting to eat her meal. “He’s actually one of the trainers at the gym. Very muscular. Large. Your type.”

“Yeah, to have a one night stand with not to go on a date with.” He paused, thinking about it for a moment. Phasma did have a point: it had been far too long since he had gone on a proper date. Of course, it could go so terribly that it would ruin all dating for Hux ever, but maybe that would convince Phasma to never do this again. Either way, it seemed to be a win for him. “What’s his name?”

“I’m not going to tell you that. It’s a unique name and neither of you two are allowed to google each other beforehand, okay?”

Hux scoffed before taking another sip of his wine. “I’d say that’s hardly fair.”

She shrugged. “Can’t play fair with you. You always find a way to cheat anyway.” Hux flashed her a vicious smile. At least they were both honest about it, right?

“Where is this date?”

“I’ll tell you on Friday.”

Fuck, why was this woman _like this?_ “You’re fucking terrible.”

“Yeah, but I did get you a date.”

“I suppose you did.”

__________

Friday rolled around faster than Kylo had anticipated. As promised, Rey had whisked him back to his apartment after his shift, sitting on his bed drinking a protein smoothie while he held up different shirts. By the fifth outfit he had tried on, Kylo was ready to scream. “Why can’t I just wear something normal like I always wear?”

“Because workout clothes or band clothes aren’t good enough for where you’re going,” she responded, eyes on her phone as he changed in the bathroom.

“I’m sorry but is this like a five-star restaurant or something?” Came Kylo’s muffled call from the bathroom.

“Don’t worry. You’ll love it.” Kylo wasn’t so sure.

If he was being honest, he wasn’t sure why he was going on this date. Maybe because it was that thing he had for redheads. It was just that ever since he had slept with that redhead three years ago...he had never been able to get over him. Just fucking him was such an experience that Kylo had wanted to date him, but it hadn’t worked out and now Kylo found himself jumping at the sight of any redhead. Maybe this one would live up to the hype. He was apparently, after all, Kylo’s ‘type.’

He emerged from the bathroom once more and Rey dropped her phone to the bed, her attention back on him. “Hmm.” She tilted her head, looking him over. “I think I like this one. That dark blue button-down looks good on you.”

“Can I please wear jeans instead of slacks? This are my interview pants. I don’t use them for anything else, Rey.”

She seemed to think about it for a moment. “Go change. Let me see if it works.” Kylo groaned, walking to his closet and finding the jeans before heading back to close himself in the bathroom. Why was be being so accommodating? He should just stop and her that he wasn’t going on this stupid date— she wasn’t even giving him any details for fuck’s sake.

Kylo walked out of the bathroom again to find Rey smiling at a text she had just gotten. When she saw him out of the corner of her eye, she once more dropped her phone. “Okay, fine. It looks good.”

“How am I even going to know who this guy is? You won’t even tell me his name.”

“Phasma said she didn’t want you to look him up.”

That was actually very intriguing. “And why is that? He got shit about him on the internet?”

“Actually,” Rey said. “He’s recently been promoted and is a young and successful CEO.” Rey shrugged. “By the way Phasma was talking about it, she didn’t want you to like, look him up and find out his net worth and then only want to date him because of that.”

Kylo’s eyes went wide. He was going on a date with a _rich dude?_ Maybe he should wear the slacks.... “Okay, that still doesn’t answer my question: how am I supposed to find this guy?”

“We have a special table reserved for you. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“So the restaurant _is_ fancy?”

Rey groaned, flopping back onto the bed. “You’re so nosy!”

__________

Hux jittered in his seat. He was fidgeting, which was entirely pointless. He was being ridiculous. Checking his watch every couple of minutes like a damn teenager twenty minutes past being stood up. It was his fault, after all. He was half an hour early and now he sat at a reserved table awaiting his mystery man.

He had tried everything he could think of to get even a name out of Phasma but she refused to give him anything other than a few select details. Hux could only imagine what the man to sit down across from him would be like. With Phasma, there was no telling.

Taking a glance at the wine list, Hux wondered if one of the finer wines he would enjoy would be lost on his guest tonight. Probably, considering he was a personal trainer. Of course, that didn’t mean to say that personal trainers couldn’t like wine. Only that they didn’t posses the funds to properly understand all the finer sides of wine tasting. Which, of course, was fine.

Honestly, Hux thought as he shut the wine menu, he would have to get used to having another person in his life if he was ready to start dating again. That wasn’t to say, however, that he was ready right this moment. This particular night would most likely not lead to anything. If the man wasn’t too terrible, Hux may take him back home for a one-night stand but he wouldn’t give Phasma the satisfaction of knowing she had set him up with someone he wouldn’t kick out after sex. No, she would never let him live it down.

Perhaps this handsome stranger would actually be something, though. What would Hux do then? What if Phasma was actually right and this man was actually perfect for him?

Oh well, Hux decided. He had pushed away the perfect man before. He could do it again. As painful as it was the first time, it had needed to be done: it was because of that denial that he was able to put in enough hours at work to get his promotion and look at him now. Hux was on LA’s thirty under thirty list. Even if the exact same offer was extended to him now with the exact same man, Hux would still pick his career and anyone willing to date him should be aware of that.

Just then, Hux noticed a hostess making her way to their secluded, back table. Surely this must be his blind date following her. Just a few more steps and he would be in the light and Hux would see—

It was him. The one that got away.

__________

Upon seeing who his blind date was, Kylo stopped dead in his tracks. It was _him_ — the one who had left him head over heels for redheads for the last three years. It was Hux.

“Hey,” Kylo said, coming to stand next to the table at which Hux was seated. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Hux’s response shook him. “What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious? We got set up together. We’re each other’s blind dates.”

Now, Hux laughed and it was deep with a hint of maliciousness to it. “Isn’t that rich?” Kylo decided to sit without being invited to.

“I think it kind of says something that our friends thought we would be good together. Don’t you?”

Hux rolled his eyes, trying to brush off the fact that Kylo was right. Of course he was right. They would be perfect together. Hux knew that, which is why he considered Kylo ‘the one that got away.’

“I’m not sure it says much besides our friends don’t really know us.”

Kylo sat back, his dark eyes analyzing Hux’s face. He knew he was the one here meant to be open and vulnerable— he had been last time and he knew Hux was too fucking stubborn to admit that what they had for a small time three years ago had meant anything.

“Actually, I think they know us pretty well. Rey got me to come on this date just by telling me that you’re a redhead. And, I know from previous experience that I’m totally your type and—“

“Exactly,” Hux cut him off, his voice smooth and cold. “It’s purely physical attraction. Therefore, things work well until _someone_ decides to take things father.”

Kylo leaned forward, putting himself inches from Hux. “Admit it. We weren’t official but that felt like a breakup. That hurt you.”

Before Hux could even come up with a retort, their waitress appeared at the table. “Hi, my name’s Tracy, I’ll be taking care of you today. Can I get you anything to drink?”

His eyes not leaving Kylo’s, Hux stood. “I don’t need to take this. I’ll be leaving.”

Kylo didn’t even try to stop him.

Hux stepped out of the restaurant feeling like a complete failure. Why was he so stubborn in his pride? It was his fatal flaw and he knew it. He had known it when he turned Kylo down those years ago and he knew it now. He knew he could have admitted back there that Kylo was right— he gave Hux the perfect opportunity. But he couldn’t do it and now here he was. Alone again.

Standing on the curb for a moment, Hux hesitated and considered going back inside. If he could just admit to Kylo that yes he was right and Hux was wrong and it’s been killing him for the last three years....If Hux could just kick his pride aside, he wouldn’t be alone anymore. No doubt about it, Kylo would take him.

Hux hailed a cab.

On the ride back to his apartment, Hux told himself he most definitely was not crying or getting emotional about the situation at all. His eyes may have gotten a little wet, but that was surely from something else. Allergies? Maybe that was it. Kylo had no effect on him whatsoever and Hux was going to push him out of his head and forget him. He had work to do anyway.

In front of his apartment door, he fumbled with his keys for a moment, cursing his unsteady hands. _Kylo had no effect on him_ , he told himself again. Finally getting the key in the lock, he was happy to slip inside.

Hux turned and began to take off his jacket, ready to hang it by the door. “So,” came a voice from behind him, making him jump. “What happened? I thought you two would actually like each other.” Hux paused in the middle of removing his jacket, trying not to let that get to him.

Continuing the removal of his coat, he decided to suck it up. Yes, he now had to get over Ren all over again and that would be difficult, but he had better start now or there was no chance.

He spun to face Phasma. “Sometimes you can just tell in the first few minutes of a date.” Crossing the room, Hux headed for the kitchen, anxious for wine. Or, anything to calm his nerves. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“As I said, I think you two would be great together and I wanted you to actually give this a shot, which means not just bringing him back and fucking him and never seeing him again.”

Hux scoffed, glancing at her over his shoulder as he took two glasses of wine from the cabinets. “So you decided to come here to make sure that didn’t happen?” She nodded. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I am serious, though. Rey and I talked about you two for a long time and we both know our friends really well. What happened?”

Hux paused in his pouring of the wine, debating if he should tell her. Of course, if he did, she would probably find a way to make him swallow his pride and then he and Kylo would be dating.

He wanted that so bad.

Sure, what they had was brief, but he had been able to envision it lasting for a substantial amount of time. They had a casual relationship, fucking a couple times a week maybe more. Things were going great. Kylo had even started spending more time with Hux and they both enjoyed it. Things had slowly been starting to bleed into more domestic waters when Kylo had jumped it: he had asked Hux to make things official and to be his boyfriend. Hux has refused, knowing that the time commitment of a relationship was too much for him to juggle at this point. But, being himself, he couldn’t just say something that simple to Kylo. No, he had to panic and shove him far away.

Kylo never even called after the things Hux said that night.

Unable to finish pouring the wine, he set the bottle back on the counter, his hand far too heavy. Suddenly Phasma was at his side, clearly concerned. “Hux, what’s going on? How bad was it?”

Slowly, he shook his head. “It wasn’t the date. The date didn’t last more than a minute. It was the man.”

Thinking, fuck it, Hux picked up the bottle and began to drink straight from it, not caring but hoping that it would distract from how he was struggling not to cry. It had taken him months to get over Kylo. Months and now all of that was being dredged up again. He couldn’t take it. He didn’t deserve this.

“I don’t get what you mean,” Phasma was saying as he drank. “What was wrong with him?” When Hux answered her, his voice wasn’t strong enough and she asked him to repeat himself.

“He’s not some random person. He’s _the guy.”_ Phasma knew about Kylo; she just didn’t know that she knew. When it had all happened three years ago, she knew that he had been emotionally distraught in the time leading up to the promotion. But, then he got it and things didn’t change. He still had something empty inside of him.

There had been something real with Ren and he had given it all up for a promotion that only ever brought him stress and discomfort.

“What do you mean _the guy?”_ She paused, watching his gaze fixated on the wall. “Surely you don’t mean _the_ guy?”

Hux nodded, not allowing himself to speak.

“The one that you broke up with to focus on work three years ago?”

“I didn’t break up with him. We never dated. I know I never talked to you about it despite all your theories about what had happened but basically we were on the verge of starting a relationship and he asked to make it official and I was the worst person ever in response and he never spoke to me again.”

Phasma whistled low under her breath before hopping up on the counter. “So what was his reaction like when he saw you? I mean, if he never spoke to you again he was probably pretty angry or something, right?”

That was the worst part, wasn’t it? “Actually, he wasn’t mad at all.”

Phasma put her hands out in a what-the-fuck gesture. “Then why did the date only last a few minutes?”

“Because, Phasma. I was terrible to him when things ended so I left.”

“Hux, that was three years ago. You obviously still want him. Do you think you have a chance?”

Actually, maybe that was the worst part. “I know I still have a chance. I know that all he wants from me is to admit that I made a mistake. And just when I think I’ll be able to do it, I’m already walking out the door.”

“Well then,” Phasma said, hopping off the counter. “I only see one solution: you have to call him up and ask him out and put yourself out there. Be vulnerable.”

__________

Rey pat Kylo’s head as he sobbed onto her shoulder. “There....There?” She attempted.

“Why does he hate me?” Kylo’s voice was muffled, his head wedged between her shoulder and the couch. “I just want to date him. Why is he perfect? He’s everything I want in a man. I just want to _date him._ ”

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you,” Rey said.

“When he ended things three years ago he—he said all these things and I thought they had just come from a place of pain but tonight just proved that he actually meant it and he actually hates me.”

“Okay,” Rey sat up, pushing him off of her. “Let’s go through the date again. Tell me everything.” After Kylo finished the story, Rey took a moment to think it over. “I don’t know what you’re worrying about. To me, it just seems like he doesn’t want to put himself out there.”

“ _Because he doesn’t like me!_ ”

Rey rolled her eyes and stood up. “You are the most dramatic person I have ever met. But,” she sighed, crossing her arms. “Because I love you, I’ll talk to Phasma again and see if she knows anything about how Hux felt about the date.”

Kylo flopped down face first onto the couch. “Thank you,” he mumbled into the cushion.

Again, Rey rolled her eyes and left the room, pulling out her phone to text Phasma.

Rey: _so, my cousin is sobbing on the couch because he likes hux so much. how’s he feeling about it?_

Rey slipped her phone back into her pocket, not expecting a response soon but just as her hand left the phone, it buzzed with Phasma’s response.

Phasma: _oh. my. god! they are helpless!!!!! hux is literally crying in his bathroom with a bottle of wine and pretending that he isn’t crying wtf_

Rey: _okay so they love each other what are we supposed to do_

Phasma: _we already tried setting them up. what else are we supposed to do?? as far as i’m concerned one of them has to make the next move_

She was right. Now, Rey just had to convince Kylo.

__________

_One Week Later_

Kylo took a deep breath, pacing on the sidewalk outside of the building. He kept checking his phone obsessively: Rey was texting him encouraging messages. All he had to do was go in the building and get in the elevator and go up and try and walk in to see the CEO. Totally plausible, right?

And, of course he shouldn’t be worried at all not like there was a significant chance Hux hated him. Not like Kylo may be thrown out on his ass by security in a matter of seconds after Hux seeing him.

Not like he even had a chance.

Kylo stopped pacing and put his head in his hands. What was he doing? Rey and Phasma had both exchanged all of their information and so Kylo had about a thousand ways of contacting Hux. The worst part was that he knew Hux had all those same methods and hadn’t tried to reach out at all in the past week. Why was he even going to try when Hux was making it so clear that he didn’t want anything?

He was about to give up and just go home when his phone rang. Expecting it to be Rey telling him not to chicken out, he answered without looking, ready to tell her to let him live his life.

But it wasn’t Rey.

“I can see you on my sidewalk, you know,” came as a greeting. Kylo paused, pulled his phone away to look at the screen and saw that, yes, it was Hux calling him. Probably to give him a warning before calling the police or something.

“Oh, can you?” Kylo asked, craning his neck up and peering at the building. He had no idea which office was Hux’s, after all, but he liked to think about him up there, watching Kylo squint for him.

“Are you going to come up or are you going to leave?”

Kylo considered it for a moment. He wasn’t actually sure. “Depends. What’ll happen if I come up?”

There was a small pause as Hux chose his words carefully. “We’ll talk.”

“And what’ll happen if I leave?”

Another pause. “I’ll follow unless you tell me not to,” Hux said, his voice clearly hesitant.

Kylo’s face split in a wide grin. Finally. After all these years, Hux was finally ready to admit that he had wanted him this entire time.

“What floor?” Kylo asked, already walking into the building.

“Twenty. Don’t bother at reception; just walk in confident and they won’t say anything. I’m sure that won’t be a problem for you.”

Kylo gave a small laugh, stepping into the elevator already. “I’ll be up in a minute,” Kylo said before hanging up and pressing the button to the twentieth floor.

The ride up was somehow nerve racking, just knowing that Hux was waiting for him. What would his reaction to Kylo be? Would this be the moment when—

The door to the elevator opened, leaving Kylo stepping into a small hallway with three doors. At the ding of the elevator, Hux stepped into the doorway of the farthest one.

Kylo was unable to stop himself as he rushed towards him. “Hux, I—“

Hux held up a hand. “In my office, please,” he said, casting a glance towards the other two open doors. Kylo followed Hux into his office, stopping to take a look around. Now, objectively Kylo knew Hux was rich. Like, he knew and he had money and all— and he had seen Hux’s apartment but Hux preceded to spend his money on less noticeable things like expensive wine. The office had a floor-to-ceiling window and everything in the room screamed “rich.”

“Damn,” Kylo said, looking around. “This is....Hux, how rich are you?”

In response, Hux shrugged, leaning against his desk. “Not really something I feel like sharing.”

“Well, I mean, yeah, I get it. I don’t even share how much I make and I work at a gym,” Kylo laughed. “Anyway, not the reason I came up here. Your office is just distracting.” He walked over to Hux, taking a deep breath. “Look, I know things are...complicated. But I really think you should have given our blind date a chance. Because I actually like you. And I want to date you. And I know what you said but that was three years ago. Give us another chance?”

Hux sighed, straightening off the desk. “You were right. The other night at dinner, you were right. I just can’t admit things like that. And I’m terrible at relationships. Partly because I’m emotionally insensitive and partly because I’m married to my work. You need to know that. I’m not easy.”

Stepping forward, Kylo reached out to take Hux’s hands and felt them shake in his own. “Hux, you think I didn’t know that three years ago? I wanted you then and, quite frankly, I’ve wanted you since then. Nothing is going to change that. I know you’re committed to your work: it makes you part of who you are. And part of being in a relationship is acknowledging those kinds of things in a relationship. It’s okay. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“How can you say that?” Hux began to slip his hands away. “There’s everything to be afraid of.”

Kylo held tight. “Not when you face things together. I’m not perfect at relationships either. We’re going to fight. We’re going to have rough times. But if we can try to be honest with each other— if we can trust each other— then we’ll be just fine. It’s you and me together, okay? We’ll figure all of this out.”

Hux paused for a moment, fixating at a spot over Kylo’s shoulder and refusing to meet his eyes for a moment, attempting to steady his breathing. Then, he voiced his greatest concern at all, hardly daring to say it, whispering, “I don’t want to get hurt again.”

Kylo leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “Neither do I. And I don’t want to hurt you. I think we have to try, though. Because if we let that fear keep us away from each other then it’s won and we’re alone and wallowing in the fact that the other got away last time.”

Without warning, Hux tilted his head and his lips slid against Kylo’s like they were meant to be there. He pulled back almost immediately, but Kylo’s hand reached up to the back of Hux’s head and he returned the kiss.

Pulling back only slightly, Kylo spoke against Hux’s lips. “I want to promise you that neither of us will get hurt, but I can’t do that. I can only promise that I will try my best, every day, to be with you.”

Hux threw his arms around behind Kylo’s neck and pulled him into another kiss too. “I think that’s a good start, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kylo straightened up enough to look Hux in the eyes. They shared a moment like that, each not quite knowing where this would go. “I’m scared, too, you know,” Kylo whispered. “I lost you last time.”

“I pushed you away last time. If I ever start to do that again....” He didn’t finish his sentence, shaking his head as if willing it away. “What if we have a fresh start?” As he asked, his hold on Kylo’s increased, if only slightly.

Kylo smiled softly, knowing why he wanted that. “Hux, our history is a part of us. What happened three years ago may have sucked, but it lead to where we are now. We can’t pretend it never happened.”

“It was worth a try.” Hux released Kylo, stepping back a tad. “So....Do you want to have dinner tonight? When I get off work?”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you then.” Kylo moved in before Hux could stop him for one last kiss before slipping out the door, a stupid smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Again, this is a series of Trashy Tropes for this ship: the next installment should be a high school au!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)


End file.
